This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of the New Mexico Idea Network of Biomedical Research Excellence (NM-INBRE) is to strengthen biomedical research in New Mexico's institutions of higher education and to prepare faculty and students for participation in the research programs of the National Institutes of Health. While recognizing the differences that exist among the participating institutions, the program is dedicated to helping create strong, supportive research environments for faculty and students, and facilitating communication and collaborations among these institutions: New Mexico State University (NMSU), University of New Mexico (UNM), Eastern New Mexico University (ENMU), New Mexico Institute of Mining and Technology (NMT), New Mexico Highlands University (NMHU), San Juan College (SJC), and the National Center for Genome Resources (NCGR).